A method for producing an aliphatic ester having a low degree of coloration has been investigated. A higher aliphatic ester has been used in various applications such as cosmetics, lubricants, dispersants, and viscosity modifiers, and in particular, a higher aliphatic ester having low coloration property is desired in the application of cosmetics.
For example, a method for producing an ester comprising reacting a polyhydric alcohol with a saturated aliphatic monocarboxylic acid or a derivative thereof; wherein in the reaction, the saturated aliphatic monocarboxylic acid or the derivative thereof is further added so that the amount of the polyhydric alcohol is 1/1.1 to 1/1.5 relative to the whole amount of the saturated aliphatic monocarboxylic acid or the derivative thereof has been investigated (see Patent Document 1). In this method, the reaction is carried out without a catalyst in the absence of a solvent.
A method for producing an ester comprising the steps of reacting an alcohol with a carboxylic acid to obtain a crude esterified product, adding a hydrocarbon solvent to the crude esterified product, and removing the carboxylic acid excessively added or the like using an aqueous alkaline solution is disclosed (see Patent Document 2). Examples of the alcohol include linear C5-30 alcohols. Further, examples thereof include branched alcohols such as 3,5,5-trimethylhexanol and isononanol. Examples of branched carboxylic acid include 3,5,5-trimethylhexanoic acid and isononanoic acid.
A slippage preventing agent containing, as a component, isostearyl isostearate that is obtained by esterification of isostearyl alcohol with isostearic acid is disclosed (see Patent Document 3). Industrial production by an esterification reaction of isostearyl alcohol or isostearic acid used herein with another acid or alcohol is described (see Patent Document 4).
A method for producing a higher aliphatic ester having an α-β branching or neo structure comprising producing a higher alcohol boric acid ester from a higher C10- alcohol that has or does not have an α-β branching or neo structure and a boric acid esterifying agent and causing a transesterification reaction of the boric acid ester with a higher C10- fatty acid that having an α-β branching or neo structure is disclosed (see Patent Document 4).